CotV Chapter Eight
I slowly awoke to a brightening sky. I looked around, I was still on the boat. It was the next morning, and I saw land ahead. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Alex said. "We're almost there." Indeed we were. "Has it really taken a day to get to the mainland?" I asked. "Always does. I don't travel to the island very often," she responded. "I can tell." I yawned, stretching my arms. "What's the base like on the mainland?" "Well, we used to live in the Citadel before it was attacked and became the Corruptis." "Attacked? By whom?" Her tone turned grave. "By a man named Muriminus." The name sent shivers down my spine. "Muriminus?" "He used to be known as Worian Fratier, and he was very high-class. He was a household name in the Citadel. He knew things with redstone you couldn't ever understand. His complex was second to none. Every month he would host unveilings, of his latest creations. Anyone could come to his building, the Reskimit Tower, and he would dazzle with his creations. I myself went to many of them. The Reskimit Tower was very inventive. He had two tall towers that tapered towards each other. They had curves in them that made it look like a circle had been cut straight through the area between them. It was streamlined, modern, and extremely technologically advanced." "So what happened to him?" "It turned out he had had his own agenda. One day, otherwise entirely peaceful, an extremely loud crack sounded through the entire city. People came outside. Those who were already there, like me, stared. We watched as the space between the towers lit up with crackling bolts of electricity, and... he was in the center. The bolts were infusing him with power, and apparently giving him control over the entire city." "What happened then?" "It didn't work. There was a huge explosion, and though his building stood, it was blackened and twisted. What parts of the city weren't destroyed were too. It was nighttime, and hundreds of mobs poured through the walls, way more than any we'd seen before. But the scariest part... was him. He was still there, but changed. His skin was black like the night sky, and armor formed of the scarlet lightning coated him. The only feature left of him... was his eyes. They were deep and crimson. And he flew into the sky, but it was too late. Citizens had already grabbed their weapons. Arrows repeatedly struck into him and he slowly warped, twisted, and shrank until he was gone." "So where is he now?" "Some say he's dead. Some say he's still out there. I think he's alive and well, pulling the strings from another dimension." "Another dimension?" "Yes, this world is full of them. The Nether, the End, the Withus, the Celestis, and more. But the darkest and most evil are a set called the Voidwarp. They were each created, in the old days, by powerful mages with the intent of holding steady the darkest creatures. I think he found the way to create his own, and that's where he is now, watching the state of the world. There weren't many survivors, so he's probably watched us from time to time," she said, docking the boat on the beach. Far away, on a purple planet floating in the void... "You have no idea." Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV